The Raven haired angel and the sliver haired inu
by lilchinese-ham
Summary: SessKag, Rated R just incase, When Souta gets sick, and Inuyasha dumps Kagome for Kikyou, How could Kagome pay for the bills? Of Course work for 1 of the richest men in the world.
1. Default Chapter

Justin- Ok for those ppl who kept complaining about me and my terrible first chapter, i went and rewritten it, and i hate it when people you know who you are, flame authors like me, you know this is my first story, i aleast had the courage to post up a story, look at you don't even have a story, and if any readers would like to find out who i'm talking about go check the review section of this story.

Kagome's Pov

"Well 2 day's ago the maid that works in Master's room left and We need a replacement there, you think you can work there?"

Flashback

I was reading the newspaper, looking for a job. Souta is very ill and is in the hostpital, and i can't pay for the hostpital bills forever.......

"Maid Wanted, Apply at 182 Pinehall street (i just made this up plz dont flame me)"

'Wonder how much they paying first and who's going to be my boss' was kagome's thoughts while she rode the subway to the outskirts of the city. When she arrived, she walked down 3 blocks noticing that no one was here.

"Kinda eerie that no one's around here...."

My thoughts were interupted when a giant manison came in to my view. There was a long gate to stop intruders from entering. And rows and rows of sakuras and many other flowers lead the way to the manison behind the gate.

When I finally reached the gate, I couldn't believe that I had a chance of getting a job here.

"What bussiness do you have here?" the intercomp asked while I was lost.

"O, I came to apply for the job of a maid"

"Ok please enter"

After the intercom turned off, the metal gates started to move, and allowing me to enter. When the gates opened, I stepped through and decide that I was in no hurry and so I walked slowly down the road towards the manison while taking in the scene of the garden. When I reached the manison's doors, there was a elderly women dressed in the traditional maid uniform (You know black and white)

"Well I guess your the one who applied for the job right?"

"Hai, umm before i start or anything can u tell me how much I will be making?"

"O, sorry i can't answer that question for you, you'll have to ask my "Master"

After answering the question the elderly women lead Kagome through the doors and in to the manison After entering the manison, Kagome looked closely at the other women, and noticed that she had 1 purple strip on each other her cheeks and her long white hair seem too natural for her age. While the other women lead Kagome to a room to get her started on the work, Kagome finally picked the courage to ask her.

"Umm. Excuse me are you a youkai?"

"Hai, and Sorry i forgotten about introductions, it seems that very few people want to work here as maids, But I'm Marie and i been working here for ages "

"O, I'm Kagome nice to meet you"

'Damn if she been working here for such a long time that only meets 1 thing, that my boss is going to be a very old guy...........' My thoughts were interupted, when Marie spoke again.

"I know you young people care very much for your clothing, so i guess you could wear this, instead of this black uniform" Marie said that while she putted out a Deep blue Kimono from the locker room closet.

"Thank you Marie"

End Flashback

"Well 2 day's ago the maid that works in Master's room left and We need a replacement there, you think you can work there?"

"Hai, Umm Marie, is it me or are we the only ones here"

"Hai, many other maids left because they think master's too strict, well once you get to know if he's a very nice person, enough talking i got to go back to work, O i forgotten to tell you that master's room is on the third floor, you'll have to walk up the stairs to his room"

I stayed in the locker room, to change in to my uniform and placed my school uniform in to the locker. I slowly walked up the stairs while looking at the portraits that were along the wall. Most portraits were a family portraits, they showed a small boy with a crescent moon, and 2 red strips on each of his cheeks. The boy was wearing a light grey shirt, and his long silver blue hair was up to his waist. The boy was running in the fields with a big smile on, like there was nothing in the world that matters. Something was ticking at the back of Kagome's mind.

'I could swear i seen this person before'

I went up the to the 3rd floor and there was 2 doors, 1 on each end of the hall.

'Damn Marie forgot to tell me which room i should be working in'

"I guess i will have to pick i room, left or right?"

"I guess left"

Kagome opened the door that she has chosen, and looked inside. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, with a nightstand, and a lamp on top of that. On the Right hand side of the room that I would have to guess it was a closet, and another door, I would guess is the bathroom.  
The only mess kagome could see visable was the papers on the floor.

'Well this is more easy than i thought'

I started picking up the papers, when i heard the door lock click.

"Marie?"

"Not quite"

I turned around to see who it was, I said a glint of silver, and when i was full turned around.......

"It's you!"

"I could say the same...."


	2. Kagome meets her boss

A/N Thx for Review my story!!!, I am soo happy  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome started to pick up the papers and place them on the desk, when the door opened.  
  
'I could swear closed the door'  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Not quite"  
  
Kagome turned around to see who it was, she said a glint of silver, and when she fully turned around........  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"I could say the same...."  
  
Now to continue the story....  
  
"What are you doing here?", Kagome asked when she saw who was standing at the door.  
  
"I should be asking that question, for your in my home" asked the long silver haired male male. He was wearing a white dress-shirt, and black pants, and black shoes, with a tie on. He had 2 red stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead, telling all that he was a demon.  
  
"You.....You....Live here???" Kagome studdered out of confusion.  
  
"I believe you still didn't answer my question that i have asked you, Why are you here?"  
  
"I....I.......was..hired..as...a...maid" Kagome was studdering.  
  
"Now if I aint wrong, aren't you Inuyasha's lil whore?" asked the silver haired youkai, with a smirk on his face  
  
"No I am not with Inuyasha anymore, and if you dont mind, you can call me Ka-go-me"  
  
After saying those words, it brought back memories of Inuyasha, and when they were together, but the worst was that it brought back the memory of the day that Inuyasha broke up with Kagome.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Kagome was in school that day, class was to end early today,(A/N her 3rd year in college).  
  
'Maybe I should go see what's Inuyasha doing' Kagome thought  
  
"What you smiling about Kagome-chan?" asked Sango, Kagome's best friend.  
  
"I'm going to suprise Inuyasha, today at his Home and see what's he doing"  
  
"Most likely sleeping" Sango said with a smirk on her face  
  
"Or eating, or playing video games"  
  
"But still it would be fun to visit Inuyasha"  
  
~~~~~~When Kagome gets to Inuyasha's home~~~~~  
  
"Should I ring the doorbell?, Nah, I know where he hides his keys incase he forgets them"  
  
Kagome lifted up Inuyasha's "Welcome" doormat and saw the keys right there.(Inuyasha lives in a house). Kagome quietly unlocked the door and pulled it open. She slowly closed the door and tried not to make a sound.  
  
When Kagome walked in to the living room, she heard moaning sounds coming from upstairs.  
  
'I guess Inuyasha is really sleeping...."(srry i forgotten to tell u ppl, it's kinda obvious that Inu is a hanyou rite?  
  
Kagome's thought was interrupted by another moan, a more feminale 1.  
  
'What the....'  
  
Before Kagome completed that thought, more moans could be heard, Kagome slowly walked up the stairs and when she was on the Final step, she saw, Inuyasha was over Kikyou, and with the motion that Kagome seeing Inuyasha doing, she knew instantly what they were doing.  
  
'I can't believe he went and cheated me' Kagome thought with tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Kagome tried her best to leave the house quietly, when she gotten outside, she let it all out, but she couldn't stand seeing that "Slut" with Inuyasha. So she did the first thing that came in to her mind, "RUN". Kagome ran and ran, evading cars barely trying to run away from that sight of Inuyasha, and Kikyou. The love of her life was cheating on her. She kept running till she bumped in to sumthing and fell.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen"  
  
"Kagome-chan?? What happened?"  
  
"Sango-chan??" was the only words that left Kagome's mouth.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked seeing Kagome's tears.  
  
"It's nothing Sango-chan, I'm fine" Kagome wiped her tears away with her sleeve, and tried to put up a fake smile.  
  
"Was it Inuyasha who did this?" Sango asked knowing very well that Inuyasha always made Kagome sad.  
  
When those words where spoken, Kagome broke down and started to cry again.  
  
"Lets go to Miroku's Cafe and we talk about it there"(Yes, Miroku is sum rich bastard, hehehehe)  
  
~~~~At Miroku's Cafe~~~~  
  
"2 coffees for you 2 ladies" Said a male with a short pony tailed  
  
"Thx miroku, for letting us stay back here, so we can talk" said Sango to the 1 called Miroku  
  
"Anything for you Sango" Miroku said while his hand started moving up Sango's lap.  
  
Seeing Sango getting mad, Miroku quickly made up an excuse so he wouldnt get beat up by Sango again. (A/N Forgotten to mention they Girlfriend/Boyfriend)  
  
"I better check up on the workers" said Miroku quickly and ran out of the back of the cafe.  
  
Miroku's Cafe is called Coral Cafe, he named it this just for Sango. His family is very wealthy and when he told his family that he wanted to open a cafe, he father wouldnt give him the money to open the it, but His mother knew his purpose so, she gave him the money to open this cafe, and right now thanks to this cafe, Miroku doesn't need any of his parents money.  
  
"So Kagome-chan what happened between you and Inuyasha???"  
  
"He....He.....I...Saw..him in bed with kikyou"  
  
"That's Bastard, I should teach him a lesson" Sango also screamed out, with such rage and was ready to kill.  
  
"Well you can't blame Inuyasha totally" Miroku said when he re-entered the room, seems that he heard everything  
  
"Kikyou is a seducer( i aint sure is this a word), she doesn't love any1 she tries to get rich men in to bed, and then she takes their money, I had a experience with her before, but i stayed away from her"  
  
"Kagome-sama, you should break up with Inuyasha before he breaks up with you, knowing kikyou she will have a way to make it much worst for you"  
  
"Yeah Kagome-Chan you telling Inuyasha off, will hurt his pride and not yours, you dont have to give him a reason, just tell him off."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahm....." the silver haired male coughed, interrupting Kagome's daydream.  
  
"Incase you didn't notice you were standing there in a daze for 5 mins."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, you and your brother Inuyasha has never told me your name" Said Kagome wondering what Inuyasha's brother's name would be  
  
"It's Sesshomaru"  
  
"oo, Sesshomaru-sama"  
  
"If your going to be staying here as my maid, you'll have to be setted up on my rules, #1 you can enter every room, but the 1 on the left hand side of this hallway, #2 you'll be sleeping here for the nights, #3 you'll call me master, not Sesshomaru."  
  
"Wait a SECOND, what do you mean I sleep here for the nights?"  
  
"That means you'll be working the nightshifts"  
  
"What gives you that idea that I will work the nights and I got college to attend to"  
  
"Well That's why you will be working in the nights, and also I know that your brother is in the hospital, and i know you came here looking for a job to be able to pay for the bills" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face  
  
"HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW THAT?" Kagome Screamed  
  
"I have my ways, and you didn't allow me to first, People who work for me have a health plan, I pay for any bills that require health, including family members, so i believe you'll be working the nights"  
  
'Damn!! I can't believe I have to give in to him, i need those benefits for souta's bills'  
  
"Well i guess you accept the terms, your room is downstairs on the second floor 3 room to the right, while you finish cleaning i will be in the bathroom" Sesshomaru said with a smirk knowing that he has beaten Kagome to the punch with the health benefit.  
  
'Well i guess it doesn't matter if I stay over, no's at the shrine anyways' Kagome thought and sighed in defeat.  
  
TBC  
  
So hwo you like the second chapter???? Was it good or bad?? Plz leave a Review thx, Ja ne 


	3. knock before entering!

(A/N Hey, Hey Srry for taking soo long to write the new chapter)  
  
(Sesshy's POV)  
  
'Wonder Why I even hired her, He's my annoying brother's girlfriend'  
  
Sesshomaru thought while he left his room to take a bath. After working a long day as the boss of the casino, "Inu-sino" (i have no idea where that came from). He always been a workaholic. Never stopped to smell the flowers.  
  
He never wanted aid from his father, since a pup he been alone, he never requested for his father to help him. Now they are rivals in the casino bussiness. Even if his father has 3 casinos, Sesshomaru has always been 1 step ahead of him. His casino has been taking his father's customers more than once.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the bathroom doors, and stripped himself of his clothes. (A/N Hey if i was a girl, i will be drooling rite now, but i aint! HA!) He slowly lowered him self in to the giant jacuzzi in the middle of the room.  
  
'Why does every living thing feel so happy around that girl....'  
  
'What was her name again???..........O yes Kagome'  
  
Sesshomaru sat in the jacuzzi thinking about work and how was he going to be able to attract more people ot his casino and out beat his father once again.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
"Wonder where's the boss?"  
  
'What was his name again.......Sesshomaru, That's It!"  
  
"Why did i have to be working for Inuyasha's brother.......damnit Souta why you have to go and get sick"  
  
Kagome entered her "room" and sat down on the bed. (A/N Cough cough, all the rooms are idential just that sesshy's is bigger)  
  
'A bath sounds like a good idea'  
  
Kagome went over to the closet in the room, to see did Sesshomaru have any clothing she could wear. When she opened it, there was rows of beutiful kimonos, of all colors.  
  
'Guess Sesshomaru prepared for me to stay......hmm very tradition too'  
  
'Wonder how he'll look like in a yukata.....BAD KAGOME DONT THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT UR BOSS, BAD BAD'  
  
Kagome grabbed a Kimono and a towel and started towards the bathroom....  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
When Kagome opened the door to the bathroom, she saw a toilet and a sink, and another door, she guessed that leads to the bath. She walked over to the door to open it....  
  
Sesshomaru was still deep in thought (A/N you knw workaholics) that he didnt even notice that sum1 has opened the bathroom door, and even worst that he didnt hear the click of the door to the jacuzzi click open.  
  
When Kagome opened the door and walked in, the first thing she noticed was that Sesshomaru was sitting in the jacuzzi right in front of her......Naked.........and staring back at her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all Kagome could think of saying, and she turned around with her face blushing.  
  
'O My Fucking God.......I just saw my Boss naked in the jacuzzi.........why does fate have to be sooo cruel?'  
  
"What you screaming about women, it's not like you never saw a male. You being inuyasha's girlfriend, he must have screwed u more than once already..."  
  
"Well excuse me! I didnt go in bed with inuyasha. And i never saw a guy naked!  
  
With the sound of water splashing, and footsteps, Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there, with a towel on, and in all his glory. The first thing Kagome noticed was his abs and prefect body. His hair was wet and sticking to his body.....  
  
"What you staring at women?"  
  
With and blush on her face Kagome responded "Ahhh....Nothing...it's nothing"  
  
With that Sesshy walked out of the bathroom, and out to the hall, and left Kagome standing there, have bad thoughts.......  
  
A/N i dont really like cliff hanging ppl, so i try my best not to, so how is the story so far? Plz review, srry for the chapter being so short, JA NE!!! 


	4. Guess who's at the door

A/N Plz tell me do u like this story, because i been kinda working hard on it. Skool is easy on me rite now so i will be able to add new chapters more often, but some of them will be kinda short srry about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Aleast work is simple around here'  
  
Well it was true, there was nothing much to do in Sesshomaru's room. Sesshy was a very clean person, except the papers being on the floor, that's about it. Sesshomaru was rarely home to eat, so cooking dinner was only for Kagome and Marie. Well Marie was always the one to do the cooking, so that gave time for Kagome to study.  
  
'Aleast Souta is getting better, if so it's worth it working here....'  
  
That when Kagome's cell phone started ringing, and snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Hey Kagome it's Sango, you want to go to Miroku's cafe to have a cup of coffee or sumthing? Havent seem you in a bit"  
  
"I'll love to Sango, but I cant I dont have any form o transportation"  
  
"Dont worry Kagome, I'll come over to pick you up."  
  
".......YOU'LL WHAT???"  
  
(A/N srry forgot to mention that Kagome didnt tell any1 about working for sesshy)  
  
"I'll come and pick you up Kagome, is there sumthing wrong?"  
  
"Ahhhh......"  
  
'Think Kagome think!!'  
  
"Srry Sango.......ahhhh.....I got a Big test tomorrow, and i got to study......Ja ne!"  
  
And with that Kagome hung up the phone, before Sango can ask anymore Questions. With a great slam of the front door, that ment the arrival of Sesshomaru.  
  
'Workaholic......'  
  
"Give me back Kagome!!!"  
  
Was all Kagome need to hear to knw that she was needed downstairs. Kagome ran down the stairs in record time, to See Sesshomaru in his tuxedo 'As usaul' with a Inuyasha following at his tail (A/N Well he's a inu rite? so he should have a tail rite?) yelling at him.  
  
"Where's Kagome...I..DEMAND YOU TO LET ME SEE HER"  
  
Before Inuyasha could say another word, Sesshomaru's had a grasp on Inuyasha's throat.  
  
"Little Brother....This is my home, you dont order me around here, and "Daddy" is not here to save you."  
  
"*Cough, Cough*"  
  
Was all Kagome needed to be noticed by the 2 brothers. Sesshomaru released Inuyasha from his death grasp, after noticing Kagome standing there.  
  
"Kagome...I'm here to......"  
  
"Hold it there buster!" (A/N i can swear i heard her said that)  
  
"1) Where's Kikyou 2)Why are you here begging me 3) We broke up already get out of my sight"  
  
Kagome had to say all those harsh words, trying her best not to cry, and let Inuyasha know that she was weak.  
  
"But Kagome..." Inuyasha almost begging  
  
"I believe Kagome told you to leave" Sesshomaru said in a cold harsh voice  
  
Kagome POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What's Inuyasha doing here anyways??? Shouldnt he be with that Slutty bitch Kikyou?'  
  
"Little Brother....This is my home, you dont order me around here, and "Daddy" is not here to save you."  
  
'Get me some popcorn and a chair, i'll love to watch this.........'  
  
'I better end it before anything serious happens....well to inuyasha that is'  
  
"*Cough, Cough*"  
  
'it seems i got their attention, and well aleast Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha, before he was going to beat him to a bloody plup.  
  
"Kagome...I'm here to......"  
  
'Now did i hear correctly or is Inuyasha begging me? I better find out what's he want before goes and ask me for sumthing big."  
  
"Hold it there buster!"  
  
"1) Where's Kikyou 2)Why are you here begging me 3) We broke up already get out of my sight"  
  
'I must not cry!!! Even through he broke my heart i must not cry'  
  
"But Kagome..." Inuyasha almost begging  
  
"I believe Kagome told you to leave" Sesshomaru said in a cold harsh voice  
  
'HAHAHAHA seeing Inuyasha begging is actually amusing'  
  
"Let me finish before you kick me out!!"  
  
(A/N Ok it's your choice ppl for what happens to kikyou. Actually what happend* to kikyou and why is inuyasha begging, it's ur choice, if u dont pick i will, but i prefer ppl's opinion more. Srry for the kinda a cliffhanger. Ja ne) 


	5. Injuries

Srry i didnt update for so long, but skool hasnt been totally easy on me, and no1 left me a review about what to do with kikyou, so i guess i'll take matters in to my own hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fine say what you have to say then leave!" was all Kagome could say, to prevent herself from shedding her unshedded tears. Kagome hasn't really gotten over being with Inuyasha, and with Souta still in the hospital it was stressing Kagome.  
  
After those few moments of thinking to herself, Kagome noticed a stain on Inuyasha's white shirt, and it was red......., Kagome decided for Inuyasha to explain himself before she said anything else.  
  
"Kikyou and I had a Car accident, but because I'm aleast a Hanyou I was able to walk away from the accident, but Kikyou wasn't so lucky. Because of our crash, it damaged Kikyou's Liver, and kidney and the only person who could help her is you, Kagome"  
  
"YES!!!!! DIE BITCH!!!!!"  
  
"Little brother, while you got father paying for everything, why don't you just get father to pay for the bills"  
  
"No Kikyou is different, the doctor said the only person who could save her is Kagome"  
  
"Inuyasha incase u didn't knw, I'm not a little toy that u can play with, and when u dont want it u throw away."  
  
"Kagome you got to help, I......I'll.....I'll pay you!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!! I don't want you money, i am prefectly fine working here"  
  
"Inuyasha i believe u said your fill, now leave" Sesshoumaru said with a cold voice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'What's Inuyasha thinking? I dont want his money, that's what Kikyou wants. I bet she was trying to get another man in to bed, and gotten herself drunk that day, Inuyasha must have tried to stop her, and gotten himself drunk also.'  
  
Kagome slowly walked back up the stairs while watching, Inuyasha leaving the house quietly.  
  
'Hmmm.........why should i feel sorry for him, look what he did to me!, Inuyasha and Kikyou deserves all of this and more.'  
  
Kagome walked in to the bathroom, taking off her clothing, she hopped in to the warm water.  
  
'Ahhhh.....This nice bath would help me deal with all this stress.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So she "LIKES" to work here? Hmm......Humans mostly just like working here because of teh health benefits and the money...........But dued to the past weeks she been working here, i see no signs of that'  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards the kitchen, but before entering the kitchen he took a left turn, which seemed to be to metal doors at the end of the hall. With the press of the button on the panel next to the door, the doors opened, revealing a Elevator! (A/N Hey Sesshy is rich he aint going up no stairs)  
  
'Humans.........There's a elevator but they walk up the stairs...'  
  
Sesshomaru pressed the button labeled 3, when the elevator stopped and opened, and Sesshomaru walked out, and took a right turn, and in front of him, was 2 large oak doors, he opened the doors to this studies.  
  
'Inuyasha isn't going to give up so easily, I am sure about it, I best keep Kagome indoors, I promised those who work for me to be safe, and she will be safe'  
  
And with that last thought Sesshomaru entered his studies and closed the door behind him.  
  
A/N This is where i answer some of the question or i respond to teh comments i got from my reviews, and Justin would be ME! the author of this story or otherwise called Lilchinese_ham, but u can call me Justin:  
  
Shippoukittykat : Awsome fic! Keep writing! Just some critics: please do not put so many number/words in your fic it will drive people up the wall. I mean number/words like some1. Okay. I dont want to sound mean.And Id like to see Inu begg and Kikyou swished  
  
Justin: Thx for the comment, i have a bad habit of doing that, so if i ever do it again plz tell me  
  
Hellz-chan :I think your fic is funni. Please update soon. And kikyo answer 'She should be dead because she was murdered by one of the guys she f*ed (erm... Jaken lol...jk...well it would sound great to me XD)  
  
Justin: Thx for the idea, but dont want her to die yet, if so the story would end faster......  
  
MomOfFluffyAndFluffier :What happened to Kikyou?  
  
She got "knocked-up" and Inu Yasha saw her at her worst (IT BROKE...WHAT THE H* DO YOU MEAN...IT BROKE!) ... now he wants out as fast as he can get out if not faster. He realizes the mistake he made leaving Kagome...and that he could lose her to Ses now that Ses knows they are no longer together.  
  
Justin: A very good idea i was going to use it, but thinking about it, it would end the story faster...  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame : oh we have a guy author  
  
WOW  
  
this is awsome  
  
but i gotta get in2 bed cause my moms yellin at me so  
  
l8er dayz  
  
Justin: Yes i am a Guy writer, i just been reading so many fanfics, that i cant resist to write my own.  
  
Twilight of Truth :0_0 oh.. my.. gawd.. ::Starts wacking herself over the head:: BAD!BAD! BAD THOUGHTS! you just HAD to put the naked Fluffy-sama in there didn't ya? Please update soon kay? I like this story ::Blushes and resumes bashing herself in the head::  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Twilight hee.. sesshy.. ahem. Justin: LoL I couldnt resist doing that, if that was a bad idea plz tell me, but i thought it would just be funny  
  
A/N How was the chapter i knw it's kinda short, but i didnt get alot of idea off u ppl...........Ok now another chance for u people to decide what's going to happen, how is inuyasha going to get kagome to help? or will Kagome voluteer on her own?? 


	6. Stuck indoors

Justin: Srry my readers i will have to disappoint u all, i cant let kikyou die yet, because she is part of the bigger plot, but dont worry she will die a horrible death, if i get enough reviews i might get her raped by Jaken........HAHAHAHA  
  
Now lets start the story.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kagome awoken in the morning, when the sun's rays came through her window and was shining over her bed. Kagome gotten out of her bed, with her hair all messed up.  
  
"Hmm......Wh....What time is it?" Kagome said with a great yawn.  
  
"Shit!! IT"S 8 o clock!!! I'm going to be late for school!!!"  
  
Kagome quickly ran in to the bathroom that was located in her room, like all the other rooms in Sesshomaru's home. Kagome Quickly washed her hair and while drying it, she was brushing her teeth and putting on clothing.  
  
Kagome, finally finding out that Sesshomaru had a Elevator installed, quickly ran to the elevator, and gotten down to the first floor. Kagome ran pass the dinning room, to see Sesshomaru sitting at the table with his breakfeast in front of him, and a newspaper in hand. But even more to Kagome's surpise was that he was actually still here.  
  
'The workacholic is actually not at work yet........weird'  
  
Another thing that gotten Kagome's attention was that Sesshomaru was in his PJ's. He was in his blue silk Pj's and the top bottom on his shirt was unbottomed, showing people his well toned chest.  
  
'It's a mircle how he's not fat, being that he rather take a elevator than walk up the stairs.......' but Kagome's thought's trailed off when Sesshomaru spoke...  
  
"Kagome you'll not be leaving the house today"  
  
"What you talking about???"  
  
"I'll repeat myself 1 more time, You'll not be leaving the house today or any other days till I say otherwise"  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because if you like your life in the land of the living, you stay indoors, or you'll find your liver and kidney missing"  
  
"You're trying to tell me Inuyasha plans to steal my liver and kidney for kikyou?"  
  
"If you were present yesterday and in which I believe you were, Inuyasha plans to do anything to save his little Whore, anyways the doors now have a password on them, only I and Marie has the password for anyone to come in and out of the house."  
  
Kagome Stormed back up to her room, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Once Kagome made it back to her room an idea came in to her head.  
  
'I could jump out the window........ok i could jump off the balcony'  
  
Kagome walked over to the glass door that sepreated her room from the balcony, when Kagome looked down from the Balcony, she took back her idea.  
  
'If I jump from here, i'll break least my leg or arm, shouldnt take the chance'  
  
Kagome went back over to her bed, not sure of what to do, it's ...... 8:45 Kagome found after looking at the clock on her night table.  
  
'I know what to do!!! I could convince Maria to let me out, while Sesshomaru said that Maria knows the password to the door also.'  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs and down to the first floor, at the speed a normal human being wouldnt have. And passing the living room, to see none other than Sesshomaru sitting on 1 of his leather chairs reading the newspaper and still in his Pj's.  
  
'What the.........Why in the living hell is he still here? Shouldnt be at work being the workaholic that he is???'  
  
"If your bored, there's a libarary and a game room on the second floor" Sesshomaru said not looking up from his newspaper.  
  
Kagome taking up the idea walked up to the second floor, to find 2 doors. When she opened the door, a scent of oak and ceder hit her nose. And all sides of the wall were books, but directly in front but on the oppsite site of the room, was a large window. There were chairs and sofas and lamps in the middle of this room. There was ladders and stairs that lead up to more books.  
  
But Kagome not really being the book person decided to visit this room later, she closed the door on that room, and went over to the door on the oppsite site of the hall. When Kagome opened that door, all she saw were games. It's like a child's wonderland, Kagome deciding there's nothign to do went to play some games.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I must keep her indoors at all cost, I am not going to let Inuyasha get his hands on her'  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked that he actually thought that, 'Well least I rather be around her, than those humans that I work around'  
  
"If your bored, there's a libarary and a game room on the second floor" Sesshomaru said not looking up from his newspaper.  
  
Seeing Kagome walk up the stairs and to the 2nd floor, Sesshomaru guessed that that was the only way to keep her indoors.  
  
'I guess she isnt the type of person to be stuck inside, but I had to take a vacation from work just to make sure that she doesnt get out'  
  
Sesshomaru sat there finished up reading the newspaper, so he walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor to his studies.  
  
'I never really have work, I just like to keep myself busy, and I guess work is the best way to do so' was the final thought before Sesshomaru closed the doors to his studies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was tired after playing all those games, but it actually gave her time to get the stress off her. Kagome took off her clothing and hopped in to the juzzai in her bathroom.  
  
"I wonder how long Sesshomaru plans to keep mem indoors"  
  
Kagome slowly relaxed and tried to keep her mind off what Sesshomaru is trying to protect her from.....  
  
After the nice bath Kagome decide there was nothign to do, and it was a well 10 o clock so she hopped in to bed.  
  
But unknown to Kagome there was a black figure watching kagome through her window that connects to the balcony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Around 1 o clock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoken hearing a creaking sound, almost like a door opening. When she opened her eyes she saw that her balcony door was opened, and before she could react, a hand was covered over her mouth.  
  
Kagome could only see a glint of Silver and golden eyes, "Inu.......yasha" was all Kagome could say before she faint dued to the lack of air.  
  
The black figure lifted Kagome, when the door to Kagome's room was stormed opened, and there stood Sesshomaru.  
  
"You put her down Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said with a cold voice  
  
But before Sesshomaru was able to completly finish his sentence, Inuyasha dashed out the door, and in to the night, Not giving a chance for Sesshomaru to give chase.  
  
"Inuyasha we will now see how badly your'll being seduced, will you kill Kagome to keep Kikyou alive?" was all Sesshomaru said before leaving Kagome's room and to return to his stuides, to devise a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~  
  
youko goddess : ..can u have a chapter where the bitch from hell(yes i actually call her that)dies a horrible and gruesome death?..keep updating..this is a great fic!  
  
Justin: Dont worry i hate her 2, it will happen, but not now  
  
Serena :WoW this is a great story. I think you should just let Kikyo die she's such a bitch and InuYasa suffer for being a jackass and dumping Kagome and then asking her to donate a liver. Anyway love the story and keep the chapters coming.  
  
Justin: Dont worry Inu is going to get what he deserves, but not till kikyou is dead!  
  
Serena SilverMoon :OH MY GODDESS, that was great. Oh please get the next chapter out soon, I cait wait to read more. Is Sesshomaru really falling for Kagome? SMILE ^_~  
  
Justin: Maybe, Maybe not *Cough *YET  
  
ladyofthedragons1 : stupid inu trying to make kag give up her life for kik... dumbass... you can't live without a liver so what is the point of paying her?  
  
great story update soon Justin: Well actually u could kinda cut a bit of ur own liver off and use it for transplant, but u cant live without the whole thing, but u'll be fine with a piece of 1  
  
jasminee : in my opinion, just let kikyo DIE ! she's a BITCH.. (can you tell that i don't like her, hehehehehehe) well anyway, the idea of kagome giving up any organ for that woman doesn't sound too appealing.. i mean if youkai and humans exist together.. can you make kagome have her miko power to heal that woman instead.. or some kind of transfer of life energy because they are compatible.. let's just say sesshy found that in some books or have kagome find it.. whatever.. well, that my suggestion... and make inuyasha feel really guilty for treating kagome so badly.. sorry, i'm just venting... i do like your fic.. hope to see an update soon :) oh, when is sesshy going to show some feelings toward kagome.. i love that pairing... Justin: Great idea, but the drawback is that Kagome isnt a miko in this story, and second part is that Kikyou plays a large role in this story. But thx for the idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Justin: Well how was the story??? Maybe if i get enough reviews i'll get jaken to kill kikyou or maybe even worst!!!! hahahhaha 


	7. Missing organs

Justin: I will really have to thank every1, that supported me the whole way, through this story. Well if i was to write all the names, it will be very long list. But let me just say, Thanks all for supporting me and my story. I never told so many people would like my idea :)  
  
But let me say it again, thanks to those who encouraged me, and actually read my story, i was thinking my idea was getting lame, and no 1 reads it. But i got a new idea for a story, but i am working on this 1, if any1 wants to use my new idea, i'll tell you on instant messager, my user is Sesshoumaru7789 or Kawatori. If not you can e mail it to me at Lilchinese_ham@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When, I opened my eyes all I saw was white.  
  
'Did I die and went to heaven?'  
  
I tried getting up but I was to weak to get up. I could tell I was on something soft and white, it felt like a bed but I can't be totally sure. The last thing i could remember, was ............  
  
'INUYASHA!'  
  
I tried to get up, but my hips seem to be killing me, a large amount of pain shot through my body before i even got close to getting up. I tried again, but I was too tired, I used up to much energy trying to get up.  
  
'Maybe I'll go back to sleep'  
  
I closed my eyes again to fall back to sleep, But before my eyes totally closed, i saw a glint of silver, and then my eyes were closed, adn i was in a dreamless sleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV at Sesshomaru's home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru was still in his Studies, when Jaken came in with what it seemed like to be a letter.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama a letter was send from Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed the letter from the little toad's hands, in a quick rush, being up all night, trying to find a way to find out what Inuyasha was planning, and where Kagome would be.  
  
(Justin: Srry for suddenly coming in to the story, but Remember kagome was kidnapped, and sesshy returned to his studies? well it seems that he never left his studies and was thinking of what ot do)  
  
The letter read:  
  
"Sesshomaru, if you are looking for Kagome, you can find her at Northview Hospital, i am very sure you been trying to find out what I might have done to her, but dont worry She is still alive and well, but when you get there, you might just find her missing a few things. "  
  
Sesshomaru discarded the letter, and with his youkai speed was out of the room and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. He went quickly hopped in to his Porch ; 9-11T, driving at a 80 Mph to the hospital.  
  
When Sesshomaru gotten to the hospital, he parked his car, and ran to the frontdesk.  
  
"How may i help you sir?"  
  
"I'll like to know which room Kagome Higarashi is in"  
  
"Wait a sec let me check"  
  
'Why am i so caring about this girl? I dont owe her anything, and i barely know her'  
  
"Excuse me sir, She's in 203. down the hall, make a left"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In Kagome's room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmm.......It seems that she's going to make it alive." Inuyasha said  
  
'Even through Kikyou told me to kill her, I couldnt, we had a great time together when we were going out'  
  
Inuyasha thought while running his fingers through Kagome's raven color hair.  
  
'Well aleast Kagome only had to give up a 1/8 of her liver, and her kidney for kikyou."  
  
'Kikyou would be mad that Kagome's still alive, but still she doesnt deserve to die.'  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short, when he heard the door slam open to kagome's room.  
  
"Inuyasha! You'll get away from her" Inuyasha turned around to see a Mad Sesshomaru, with red leaking in to his eyes.  
  
'This wouldnt be good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin-Srry for making the chapter so short, but i had no choice, if was either u ppl take this chapter, or wait another week for a longer 1, Halloween is coming, and i have to prepare, i am dressing as bakura, and i have birthdays coming, so i have many things to deal with, but plz tell me how the stories going. JA Ne 


	8. I'm back! First love

Well our friendship was kinda saved, because he actually said sorry about the matter. Well thx for the encouragement ppl. But if this chapter sucks i can't really help it because i havent really reviewed what i wrote, and didn't plan it out throughly yet..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! You'll get away from her" Inuyasha turned around to see a Mad Sesshomaru, with red leaking in to his eyes.  
  
'This wouldnt be good.'  
  
Sesshomaru moved so quickly that Inuyasha wasn't even able to see the attack coming. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha above the ground, choking.  
  
"Little Brother, you mind telling me what you did to her?"  
  
"We.....took.....one of...her...kidneys....and a...part of.....her...liver" Inuyasha said while grasping for breath.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'Ahhhh what is my head hurting so badly?...........INUYASHA!'  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was in the same room from before, the room was all white, and spotless.  
  
"We.....took.....one of...her...kidneys....and a...part of.....her...liver"  
  
Kagome instantly regonized the voice....'Inuyasha?', Kagome finally understanded what inuyasha was talking about.  
  
'me? Missing my organs?'  
  
"Inuyasha maybe you wish to tell me a good reason why i shouldn't end your life right"  
  
Inuyasha's face changed from shock then to confusion seeming to try to think of a way to save himself from Sesshomaru's wraith.  
  
Kagome was watching the scene wishing that it wouldnt have gotten any worst than it already was, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to let Inuyasha get away so easily.  
  
"Please don't Sesshomaru-sama, don't kill inuyasha"  
  
~~~~~~Sesshomaru's POV~~~~~~  
  
I turned around to see Kagome sitting up on her bed with a face of pure shock, I looked straight in to Kagome's eyes, her eyes were starting to water.  
  
'Did she called me Sesshomaru-sama? Hmm....It sound so prefect coming from her mouth.....Where that thought come from?'  
  
"Inuyasha you should feel happy that my Kagome told me to spare you if not you'll be in hell by now"  
  
'Did i just claim her as mine? hmm that thought doesnt seem that bad....'  
  
I let go of Inuyasha and watched him fall to the ground rubbing his throat, that was bruised from the force i used to choke him.  
  
"Inuyasha you better leave before i change my mind of letting you live, and if that happens not even Kagome can save you"  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and got out the room before Sesshomaru decided to continue on his path of destruction.  
  
~~~~~~Kagome's pov~~~~~~~  
  
'Did I call him Sesshomaru-sama and did he claim me as his?'  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshomaru let Inuyasha get out of the room, before he does what he promised.  
  
'Well he did seem to care alot about me, he looks so much better when he's mad/caring.......did i just think those thoughts? I refuse to believe that i am falling for that arggorant bastard of a boss'  
  
~~~~~Sesshy~~~~  
  
At the same moment Sesshomaru was thinking the same thoughts as Kagome, both just "were there" in the room all silent and lost in their own thoughts  
  
'why every single time i look at her, i feel my heart speed up? I never felt this emotion all these centuries i have lived. And if so i refuse to believe i am falling for a human that works under my roof as a maid'  
  
But once Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome's innocent brown eyes, he forgotten what he just forced himself to believe.  
  
"Kagome we going home"  
  
Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's bedside, and lifted her out of the bed 'Bridal style', Kagome was still in hospital clothing which was a white t- shirt and a long white pants. Sesshomaru was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, he started walking with Kagome in his arms out of the room when he felt her snuggle/nuzzle her face in to his chest and falling asleep.  
  
'Maybe she isn't that bad, But Kagome i swear no one's going to hurt you again, that's a promise i make to you'  
  
~~~~~~~Kagome's Pov~~~~~~~  
  
'That was unexpected i was expecting for Sesshomaru to tell me to get up and get dressed.'  
  
After that ordeal with stopping sesshomaru from killing inuyasha, the the recent operation she had to "Save" kikyou's life she was extremely tired. She snuggled herself closer to the warmth not caring it was sesshomaru's chest.  
  
'Maybe he isn't that bad of a person' was the last thought Kagome had before falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin- Well how's the story?? Sorry i took so long, Skool was hell i havent had any time, but thx to it being Thanksgiving weekend i had time to type up this chapter. I'm sorry to keep you readers waiting but plz review and tell me how's the story going and am i going to fast. Thanks See YA! 


	9. My Xmas presents to all

Justin- Ok i got the locker open obviously, but i really didnt have time to get the story started, so sorry everyone, i barely had time to squeeze this in to my work, my teachers are loading me with Hw and projects, but because it's almost X-mas and i promised, this will be all my fans X-mas present, it's kinda longer than most of my other chapters so enjoy!

Kagome awoken to find herself in a blue room, in what seems to be a king sized bed. Kagome slowly recollected the events that had happened.

'I was kidnapped by Inuyasha, he took one of my kidneys and part of my liver. Then Sesshomaru almost killed Inuyasha and he was being kind...what a weird day'

Kagome heard the door lock click and marie walked in.

"O Kagome your awake"

"How long have I been alseep Marie?"

"You been asleep for a whole day already Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama told me not to bother you while you slept."

'He's being nice again, I expected him to pull me out of bed and told me to start working again' Kagome thought

"Kagome I'll go warm up some soup for you"

"Thank you Marie"

Marie lefted and closed the door and headed down towards the kitchen to get some soup for Kagome. While waiting for Marie, Kagome looked around the room, the bed Kagome was on was an elegant white, to the right of the bed was an glass door covered by white curtains leading to the balcony, next to the glass door was another door, Kagome expected to lead to a bathroom. To the left of the bed was a desk and a closet and the door to the hall.The door to the hall opened to reveal Marie holding a tray with a bowl of miso soup. Marie walked to Kagome's bed side and pulled up a chair and handed Kagome the soup. Kagome finished her soup quite fast seeing that she haven't had food for a good day.

"Marie who's clothes amI wearing?" seeing that she was wearing a wine red button up shirt

"Those are Sesshomaru-sama's, he decided that you needed a change in clothing"

"WHAT! Don't tell me he saw me naked?"

"No he didn't, it was his idea but i did the work"

"O ok, where is he now?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is at work, he'll be back in about 2 hours"

"Marie what day is it?"

"It's thursday, why do you ask Kagome?"

"O MY GOD! I'm late! I better take a bath before i go"

"Where are you going Kagome? Sesshomaru-sama's order is that you are not allowed out of the house without first speaking to him"

"But I got to go visit my brother Souta in the hospital"

"Kagome how about you go take a bath first and get dressed, Sesshomaru-sama should be back by then"

Kagome walked towards the bathroom and stopped at the door remembering that she had one last thing to ask Marie.

"Marie who's room am I in?"

"This room is yours Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama assigned this room to you so you would be closer to his room and the incident with Inuyasha doesn't happen again"

Kagome's POV

The bathroom in this room is almost as elegant as the one in Sesshomaru's room.

'Can't expect any less than this from Sesshomaru'

I took the wine red pajama that Sesshomaru gave me and placed it in the laundry bin, I stepped into the warm water. After getting comfortable in the warm water I added bubbles to the water and sat down to think.

'Why is Sesshomaru being so nice to me, first he kinda saves my life, then gives me his clothing and now a new room, this has been a weird week for me.'

I washed off the rest of the soup from my body and got dried off, after drying off I wrapped a towel around my body and headed over to the closet in my room and picked out a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie. After I got dressed Marie knocked on the door and came in,

"Sesshomaru-sama's car just pulled up in the driveway, Kagome"

I rushed down the stairs and towards the doorway. I saw Sesshomaru wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants, it made Sesshomaru's hair seem even more elegant and soft than ever.

'Did I just think that? Bad Kagome, your boss is not drop dead sexy, he is not'

"Sesshomaru can I ......"

Before I could even complete my sentence, Sesshomaru interrupted with an answer.

"Marie told me what you wanted to do, I'll drive you there, get in the car.

I stood there in shock, I was shock that Sesshomaru was allowing me to go and even more shocked that he was driving me there.

"You coming or not?"

I awoken from my trance and quickly got in to Sesshomaru's silver BMW, Sesshomaru started up his car and drove out of the driveway.

Normal POV

The ride to the hostpital was silent, too many thoughts were going though Kagomes mind, she was confused beyond logic, but she still noticed how Fall has taken its place, the sakura trees were losing their petals and the other leaves of trees turn to shades of red, orange and yellow.

When they reached the hostpital Kagome walked to Souta's room and entered. The site of a young child laying in bed with tubes going into his body was scary, there were aleast 5 tubes going into one of his arms. The worst thought is that a single machine is keeping him stable and away from death's grasp.

"Kagome I'm guessing Marie didn't tell you yet"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm offering you a job in my office."

Justin- Cliffhanger!!!!! well not really just that i'm planning to develope the story some more so don't worry about it, and Have Merry X-mas and Happy New Year


	10. Job offer!

Justin- Hey people I told you I was going update I'm a little late but still I got a new chapter up at least, well after this chapter you fans really would have to wait for another good while till I will be able to update again, I'll try to spend some class time on more chapters, because I got the basic idea of the story planned out finally........another important to mention is that I changed my writing style a little so if you see anything different from the way I usually wrong it's nothing. Now on to the story!

Normal POV

"Your doing what???!!!!" Kagome asked with an extremely shocked and loud voice.

A nurse passing by dressed in the typical hospital uniform poked her head through the door to tell Kagome to be quiet.

"Gomen" Kagome said with an embarrassed face to the retreating nurse.

Through the whole situation Sesshomaru held a smirk on his stoic face. There was silence for a while, the room glowed a slight orange from the retreating sun. The only sound that could be heard was the beeps coming from the machine keeping Souta alive. Kagome decided to break the silence, seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to.

"Why are you giving me a job at your office?"

"You can refuse my offer, I am only asking, seeing that you might be interested about a job in the office working as a secretary, seeing that my secretary left today." Sesshomaru said with his stoic mask on.

"But what about my maid job at the mansion?" Kagome asked still slightly confused about what's Sesshomaru's intentions.

"If you would let me finish what I was saying then I would tell you." Sesshomaru said with an slightly annoyed face.

"Gomen"

"You will have 2 jobs Kagome, in the morning I expect you to be at the office, in the evening after work I expect you to continue working at the mansion, and you will move into the mansion seeing that you now have a permanent room."

After Sesshomaru finished with the details, Kagome was left confused her mouth slightly opened, not understanding what Sesshomaru's goals to be.

'If you don't close that mouth I'll have to close it for you' Sesshomaru kept his thoughts to himself, he had a sudden urge to kiss Kagome, to taste her rosy lips and to taste the insides of her mouth. Sesshomaru resisted the urge knowing fully well it's not the correct time or place.

Kagome gathered her thought together but still confused asked.

"Sesshomaru can I have sometime to think about this offer?"

"You have till tomorrow morning to think about this offer. We should head home, dinner will be served very soon."

"Hai"

Kagome took one last glance around the white room. The only motion that could be seen coming from Souta was his chest rising and falling, signaling that he is indeed still alive.

'Souta we'll find a cure for you I promise' Kagome thought before leaving with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's home

Inuyasha left to go to his father's company, his father had insisted that he shall go learn about the company, leaving Kikyou in his room at this father's estate.

Inuyasha's room unlike Sesshomaru's was messy and unorganized. Clothing was thrown all over the place, it covered the computer that was on a desk in the far corner of the room. No matter how many times the maids placed his clothing back into the closet it would always return to the floor. And now seeing that Kikyou has been sleeping in Inuyasha's room the mess just grew bigger.

Jikyou was sleeping when the phone beside Inuyasha's king size bed started ringing. Waking her from her sleep in midday, she picked up the cordless phone and answered with a grumpy hello.

"Hello?"

"I believe I'm speaking to Ms. Kikyou" a very low and malice voice said from the other end.

"Yes this is Kikyou and who am I speaking to?"

"Ah...yes my name is Naraku, and I know you have a slight problem with a girl named Kagome. I have a plan to get rid of her and to take Sesshomaru's company, it will require both of us to do our part but I'll have to ask you to meet me at the Ohayo café to talk in person, meet me at 1 o clock."

click

With that Naraku hung up and started planning his next move.

Justin- So how was it??? I know the Ohayo café is kinda corny but I couldn't think of a name, and now the plot thickens muwhahahahhahaha, well leave a review and wait till I get a chance to write another chapter. JA NE!


	11. Business men

Justin- Well here's the next chapter for the story, it isn't the greatest chapter ever ...........kinda boring in my opinion, well we actually have to write this chapter to get the story going so here it is, and if its not that great I'm sorry, because I was writing it during the snow storm, it had me all down and bored so I really can't help it if this chapter is boring.

Kagome sat on her bed located in her new room next door to Sesshomaru's.

'I'm not sure about Sesshomaru's offer, it seems too good to be true. The only thing I see bad about this offer is that I would be working much harder each day....well it's not like I actually do much in the afternoon here anyways'

Kagome looked around her beautiful room, remembering that she had a balcony, she got out of bed and walked out on to her balcony. From this view Kagome could see into Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru's room was still lit, with Sesshomaru sitting at his desk typing rapidly on his desktop. Kagome looked back to the starlit sky and thought.

'He has helped me out a lot these pass months, he tried to protect me from Inuyasha, he gave me a job and a place to stay at......the least I could for him is help him out now. I made up my mind now!'

After completing that thought, Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru's room to see that the lights were off and Sesshomaru was in bed.

"It is getting late.....Oyasumi Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered into the starlit sky

"Ohayo Maria, Ohayo Sesshomaru!"

Kagome said reaching the dining room to see Sesshomaru at his usual seat with a cup of coffee and an empty plate in front of his newspaper that he was currently reading.

'Damn business men......'

Kagome sat down at her seat, and maria served her 2 eggs with french toast and 2 stripes of bacon. Next to the plate was a large glass of orange juice.

Before Kagome could even start eating Sesshomaru asked from behind his newspaper.

"Do you plan to accept my offer or do you plan to decline it?"

After taking a bite out of her french toast, Kagome was right about to reply to Sesshomaru's question when Sesshomaru said,

"You should swallow before trying to talk, unless you want to choke"

Kagome swallowed her french toast before replying,

"Sesshomaru I decided to take up your offer and help you at your job as your secretary"

"Good we'll be leaving as soon as your ready"

"Leaving?" Kagome asked with another piece of french toast in her mouth

"We will be leaving for work, and Maria please remind me to teach Kagome some table manners."

"But I don't have any clothing that I could wear to the office, And I have table manners!!!"

"That problem you would deal with after work with your pay check"

After Sesshomaru finished his sentence Maria gave Kagome her paycheck. Kagome was slightly shocked because all her paychecks are transferred into her bank account, but it seems that Sesshomaru already knew that she didn't have any clothes for the office.

'Damn business men and their planning ahead'

"If I'm going to the office today, let me change into something different."

With that Kagome ran up the stairs to her room to pick out something different to wear. Leaving Sesshomaru and Maria in the dining room. Maria looked towards Sesshomaru and asked,

"When do you plan to ask her Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I don't plan to ask Kagome till I feel she is ready Maria, but I'm willing to wait"

The footsteps of Kagome rushing down the stairs could be heard. Sesshomaru got out of his seat to get the car started and to start Kagome's first day of work.

Justin- I know it's unbelievably short but I really couldn't think of much more for this chapter, seeing that next chapter starts Kagome's first day at work, and well not much scheming is happening at least not yet.............

O yeah for those who want to know when I update this fanfic, go to my Xanga it's the same name as my user name on just incase I'll write it out. (Erase the spaces when you type it in to your address bar)

www. Lilchineseham

and leave props if you like my site! Well from now on check my xanga if u want to know did I update!


	12. Time to talk

**As I had promised to all of you! It would take me only 3 days max to give u guys a new chapter! Sorry if it's a little short and the story doesn't add up, but I'm trying my best right now so plz don't blame me….**

The car ride to Kagome's first day at work was quite silent; there was no music from the stereo and Sesshomaru didn't seem like he was going to talk anytime soon. 'Men and their driving.' Kagome thought to herself and laughed at her own remark. The car ride from Sesshomaru's mansion to the city was quite a short one, it seemed that Sesshomaru decided to leave the house just in time to avoid traffic, but by the time they had reached the city, rush hour had struck, and they were suddenly bombarded by a huge traffic jam. The car seemed as if they came from no where and at the current rate it seemed it would take about an hour to reach their destination. Waiting in silence to pass this traffic jam was starting to irk Kagome, but before she could start a conversation, Sesshomaru decided to say something.

"Seems I'm going to be late to today's meeting"

"Meeting? Oh one of those big company meetings isn't it?"

"No Kagome it's a meeting reviewing my decision of selecting you as my secretary"

Shock and confusion spread through Kagome's mind, 'Review his decision?' Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru seeking a further explanation from him, but all Kagome saw was Sesshomaru in his black satin dress shirt focusing on driving the car and maneuvering through the traffic jam. This feeling of secrecy and silence was really getting to her, what was going through his mind……was all Kagome could think of, not really sure how she can speak her mind out loud she tried her best.

"What do you mean by review your decision; I thought you were the owner…"

"I am but those working under me wants to insure I have chosen a proper secretary, they most likely intend to question you, so make sure to answer to your best."

"Wait! They're going to question me and you didn't tell me this before hand!" That was when it suddenly dawned on Kagome, that there was not enough time for Sesshomaru to have proposed the job to Kagome and for the "Big Wigs" of the company to have caught wind of this.

"You intended this since the beginning!' Kagome started raising her voice. Sesshomaru laid his hand on top of Kagome's and turned to look at Kagome with his more than usual stoic face and said,

"Kagome, I don't know what you're talking about, but no even if the "council" says no to my decision, I'll still hire you, I promise you this." Kagome turned beet red after hearing these words from Sesshomaru, and decided to change the subject quickly before it gets even more dramatic than it was already. "It seems we finally passed the traffic jam."


	13. note

I discontinued this story long ago, but i had plans to continue writing this story for a while but never got around to it, had a few ideas to continue it with but too lazy. I still come around here once in a while to read some good stories, but i dunno about continuing this story its been a while. And if any1 thinks it because of the random flamers its not, i just been being very lazy. But if anything you can find me/contact me at or find me on AIM as Kawatori . Forgot to also add, its been so long and i promise if i start again there will be no more bad grammar and spelling in my writing lol, i spend a good amount of time practicing my writing in school and on the side so it will be alot better than it used to be. And thanks for being such great support.


End file.
